A Love that Was Never Ment to Be
by Phantasom
Summary: V and Evey are seeing each other for the last time. Will she be able to convince him to stay with her, or will he leave? AU and this comes from the movie. One shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own V for Vendetta, I do not own the characters, and I don't own anything to do with this film.**

Note: This short story takes place right before V heads down the tunnel to meet with Mr. Creedy.

Evey starred after V's leaving form, emotions swirling around her like never before. She turned to the ground, her eyes flashing back and forth as the spinning slowly stopped and one emotion bloomed.  
"V! V wait a moment!" She cried, running after him. She grabbed a hold of his cape to stop him from stepping off of the platform. She heard him sigh as he turned to face.  
"What is it my dear?" She could tell that he was annoyed with this sudden delay, but it didn't matter. She knew he'd been gone soon and she had to do this one thing, to show him what she felt.  
"I have a favor to ask of you…I want…I want you to take off your glove." She could see him stiffen. She looked him in the eyes for a moment before looking down. "Please." She whispered. She continued to stare at the floor as his eyes burned into her. She watched his hands rise from her sight as she heard the material slide off. Continuing to look down, she saw his mottled hand come into her sight, with the palm down.  
"There you go my dear; you have now seen my hand." V slowly started to withdraw his hand, only to have it grabbed gently by Evey. He gently gasped, stiffening and the contact. Evey looked up at him, her eyes wide as she cradled his hand.  
"I'm not hurting you am I?" V shuddered slightly at the feeling of her holding something as insignificant as his hand, his breath speeding.  
"No…No you're not hurting me Evey." She smiled softly at him as she turned back to his captured appendage. She ran a finger gently down the back of it, studying the mottled skin. She traced his fingers, knuckles, and all of the back, all most glaring at his hand as she did her best to memorize the feel and look of his skin. Gently turning it over, so his palm was facing her, she did the same thing again.

V watched the young woman before him, caress his hand, imagining this was how a lover would touch him. The thought jolted him. He knew he cared deeply for Evey, she had saved his life, talked to him, laughed with him, and unknowingly cried with him. She had leaped into his life unexpectedly and slowly become a part of it. Could a creature like him love? Could he love this magnificent goddess in front of him?  
V tested the thought in his mind as warmth developed in his chest and slowly spread outward. A smile graced his lips as the truth hit him. He could and did love this woman in front of him. A tear ran down his cheek, disappearing into the cloth as he wondered how he could leave her now.

Evey felt a gentle tug from V, his way of telling her to let go without speaking the command. She looked up at him, smiling softly, unknowing that the love she felt in return for him was shinning in her entire being. She looked back down at this burned hand, hoping he could feel all that she doing, praying he would pull away. She lowered her head and gently kissed his thumb. He jerked, a hiss escaping from behind his mask.  
"Evey, I don't think you should." She looked up at him. "Please V, if you can feel what I am doing, let me give this to you…As a parting gift." She could feel a fine tremor running through him, and wondered if this was the first real contact he had ever had.  
"Very well Evey." Was his strangled reply. She turned back to his hand, kissing him once again on his thumb print, before moving down. She kissed each and every finger, starting at the top and working her way down. She covered his palm in feather light kisses, not daring anything more for fear that he would pull away. She listened to his labored breathing, wishing she had the courage to say the words that she felt. She turned his hand over, knowing his eyes watched her every move.  
Evey gently kisses the indentation between his knuckles, moving the back of his palm. Suddenly dropping down on one knee, she looks up into his mask, kissing his knuckles like the gentlemen of old did. She knew the gesture moved him, at the way he froze. She watched him, simply holding his hand now that she was done.

V slowly removes his hand her grip before bringing it up to his face. He simply looks at it, wondering. Turning back to the woman that is still kneeling in front of him, he gently cups her face, thrilled at the touch of her skin. Evey nuzzles his hand, placing another like kiss in the center of her palm as a single tear spill down her cheek. V is startled at the small splash of water. '_Do it man! Dam you! Take her, embrace her, let her know how much she means to you! Show her that she is worth more! Show her what you feel!_' V bows his head, tears slipping freely down his face. '_I can't. I am a monster_.'  
V gently strokes her cheek before spinning around. Picking up his glove, he easily slips it on. Striding down the tunnel as fast as he can without running, he stops just around the corner out of sight. Pressing a hand to his chest to still his galloping heart, he does his best not to scream out upon hearing her words.

Evey watches him disappear, slowly standing up. She was sure for a moment there; he was going to tell her what he felt. Another tear slips down her cheek. "I love you" she whispers out. Turning, she makes her way to the bench to sit and wait. "Please, dear god, let me see him one last time."

Author: Hey guys. I wanted to write this from the 1st time I saw the movie. If you don't mind, read and review. Let me know what you think. All comments are welcome. Oh! The italics is V thinking to himself, just in case you're wondering. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
